Fille Originelle
by Karen Killa
Summary: Lily et Klaus ont eu une aventure, aventure qui a eu des conséquences, Lily était s années après, le monde sorcier retrouve Klaus, Jasmine a besoin d'aide, de l'aide de son père, la communauté sorcière s'est retournée contre elle. FemHarry. Parent Klaus. Nev/Luna, RM/CW, HG/MD, RW/BB, JG/PP, LJ/CF. Bad Dumbledore, Rogue, Molly et Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus était au Mystic Grill, buvant du whisky, essayant de se changer les idées, Mikael était mort, ça aurait du être une cause de célébration, après mille ans de tourments c'était enfin fini, il ne le traquerait plus et son pire cauchemar était mort, enfin. Cependant rien n'était comme il l'avait imaginé, il aurait du réveiller sa famille, ils auraient célébrer ça ensemble, il n'était pas idiot, il avait su qu'il y aurait des tensions, mais il avait pensé que la bonne nouvelle les rapprocherait. Mais à cause de Stefan Salvatore il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas les réveiller, il avait volé ses cercueils, Finn, Kol, Elijah, et surtout le cercueil clos, celui où était le corps de Esther, leur mère. C'était dangereux de le garder, elle était une sorcière puissante mais il était sûr qu'elle pouvait trouver un moyen de revenir, c'était pour ça que le cercueil était clos par magie, et qu'il le gardait près, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse s'en servir contre lui. Sa paranoïa jouait contre lui à présent, mais il récupérerait sa famille, même si il devait tuer Stefan, il avait été un ami dans les années 20 mais là il allait trop loin, bien trop loin. Et il allait lui faire payer. Il avait récupéré le corps de sa petite sœur, même si il avait du montrer qu'il était sérieux avec ses menaces à la Sosie, mais il ne pouvait pas la réveiller, elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à leur mère, il savait qu'il l'avait tué, lui pas MIkael. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire à l'époque, craignant qu'elle ne le rejette, disant à la place que c'était Mikael qui l'avait fait, mais maintenant elle savait et elle avait dit que Mikael était hors d'état de nuire pour le pousser à revenir, alors que ça avait été un mensonge. Elle était clairement en colère, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la calmer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la perdre, elle lui était bien trop précieuse, donc pour le moment la dague restait dans sa poitrine.

"Excusez moi. Êtes-vous Niklaus Mikaelson ?" une voix l'interpella, une voix avec un fort accent anglais, surpris que quelqu'un vienne lui parler il tourna la tête, plus que prêt à dire à l'importun de le laisser tranquille, ou à se servir de lui comme repas, au choix. C'était un couple, un jeune homme, environ la vingtaine, il était brun avec des yeux noisettes, plutôt grand et Klaus fut plus attentif en voyant son attitude et son regard. Il n'y avait pas d'arrogance, contrairement à la plupart des membres du Scooby Doo Gang, non c'était le regard d'un homme conscient de ses forces, un regard de combattant. Il reposa son verre, et regarda un peu mieux l'homme devant lui, il avait plusieurs cicatrices visibles, même au visage, et la jeune fille blonde, un peu plus jeune que lui en avait aussi. Ils avaient vu beaucoup pour des gens d'apparence aussi jeune, et ils n'étaient pas des vampires, leurs cœurs battaient.

"Qui demande ?" demanda Klaus, peu connaissait son vrai nom.

"Je m'appelle Neville Londubat et voici Luna Lovegood." répondit l'homme, tournant légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille qui était presque derrière lui, le tout sans quitter des yeux Klaus. Elle était mince, blonde avec des grands yeux bleu-gris, elle était plutôt jolie, et semblait être du même âge que le brun. "Nous sommes venus vous révéler quelque chose et vous demander votre aide, enfin si vous êtes bien Niklaus Mikaelson."

"C'est moi, pourquoi est ce que je vous aiderai ?" demanda Klaus, n'accordant plus aucun intérêt à son verre.

"Vous avez connu cette femme n'est ce pas ?" demanda Neville en sortant une photo de sa poche. Klaus la prit curieux, et vit un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, il se rappelait très bien de cette femme rousse aux yeux émeraudes, elle avait été fascinante mais elle avait été marié et malgré leur nuit ensemble, elle aimait son mari. Il n'avait pas insisté malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait vraiment séduit et qu'il aurait aimé la revoir.

"J'ai connu beaucoup de femme." répondit Klaus, qui ne savait pas ce que lui voulait ces gens, et peu enclin de dévoiler une faiblesse, aussi minime soit elle.

"Elle s'appelait Lily, elle a eu une fille, votre fille." intervint la blonde.

"Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant." répondit de suite Klaus.

"Parce que vous êtes en partie vampire ?" continua Luna. "Nous le savons, nous savons que vous êtes un membre de la famille Originelle, et aussi que vous avez un côté loup-garou. Lily n'était pas simplement une humaine, elle était aussi une sorcière, pas une Wiccan comme le style que vous connaissez, mais une sorcière avec une magie intérieure, qui n'a pas besoin des ancêtres ou de la nature."

"Luna..." dit Neville, il ne voulait pas dévoiler autant d'information tant qu'ils ne savaient pas si l'Hybride acceptait ou non de les écouter.

"Il ne nous connait pas, on doit lui expliquer. On ne sait pas comment mais apparemment votre côté loup-garou s'est un peu ouvert avec elle et comme il n'est pas stérile, contrairement au côté vampire, elle est tombée enceinte." contra Luna.

"Prouvez le." demanda Klaus qui ne les croyait pas vraiment, mais il y avait une réelle conviction dans la voix de Luna, il était doué pour déceler les menteurs et là, ça ne semblait pas être le cas, aussi étrange que ça puisse être.

"Il y a différentes créatures magiques, les vampires, les loup-garous, mais aussi les gobelins. Les gobelins sont des spécialistes dans la magie du sang et de l'héritage, la fille de Lily, Jasmine a fait un test pour savoir l'étendue de ce qu'elle possédait et c'est là qu'elle a vu que James Potter, le mari de Lily et celui qu'elle avait cru être son père, ne l'était que par une potion. Qu'il l'avait adopté, et c'est aussi là que votre nom est apparu sur le parchemin." répondit Luna en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, surprenant un peu Klaus qui ne s'était pas attendu à voir du parchemin, ce n'était plus utilisé depuis un moment. Il s'en saisit et vit en effet les mots noirs sur blanc.

 **Jasmine Dorea Potter, née le 31 Juillet 1990.**

 **Mère : Lily Rose Evans Potter**

 **Père : Niklaus Mikaelson**

 **Père par magie : James Charlus Potter**

 **Parrain : Sirius Black**

"Nous sommes prêts à faire un serment sur nos vies que nous disons la vérité si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour vous convaincre." intervint Neville, il avait confiance dans le jugement de Luna et même si il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle en ait dit autant, il allait suivre le mouvement, ils devaient sauver Jasmine, et pour elle, il était prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi.

"Pas ici, allons parler en privé." refusa Klaus, ils en avaient déjà trop dit en public, il ne voyait pas les Salvatore mais ça ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas entendre. Dans l'idée farfelue que c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas attirer des problèmes à cette Jasmine. Il les conduisit dans le champ de construction pour sa maison, elle était presque finie mais il y avait quand même quelques travaux toujours en cours. Cependant c'était privé, il y avait ses hybrides bien sûr, mais ils ne diraient rien, il en était sûr.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de serment de vérité ?" demanda Klaus.

"Si nous jurons quelque chose sur notre magie et que nous ne le respectons pas, et bien nous la perdons, certains ne peuvent pas survivre sans." expliqua Neville.

"Un serment visiblement très sérieux. Pourquoi vouloir me le faire ?" Vous ne me connaissez pas." demanda Klaus ensuite, les observant attentivement.

"On vous l'a dit, nous avons besoin d'aide. Jasmine est dans une situation grave et on a besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, si faire ce serment peut vous convaincre et l'aider, alors on le fera." affirma Neville. "Moi, Neville Frank Londubat je jure sur ma magie que Jasmine Potter est la fille biologique de Niklaus Mikaelson."

"J'ai une fille." murmura Klaus, vraiment choqué, la lueur marron qui avait entouré Neville avant de disparaître le prouvait un peu mais plus que ça, il sentait que c'était la vérité. Il avait juste eu besoin d'une preuve.

Luna et Neville restèrent silencieux, observant le père de la femme qu'il considérait comme une sœur, ils avaient des traits en commun, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet, les gens avaient certes dit qu'elle était un parfait mélange entre Lily et James, mais c'était loin d'être le cas, ils avaient vu une photo de Lily et à part la couleur des yeux, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment de similitudes, Jasmine ressemblait plus à ses pères en fait. Ils voulaient accorder du temps à Niklaus pour se faire à l'idée, mais chaque minutes passée ici était une minute de plus où elle souffrait. Elle avait besoin d'aide et ils étaient pressés.

"Vous avez dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pourquoi ? Elle est en danger ?" demanda Kllaus, son esprit en surchauffe. "Lily et son mari ne peuvent pas l'aider ?"

"Ils sont morts lorsqu'elle avait quinze mois." répondit Luna, elle savait que c'était difficile pour Neville d'en parler, sa famille tout comme celle de Jasmine avaient été ciblé à cause de la prophétie par Voldemort. Les parents de Jasmine étaient morts, et ceux de Neville avait été torturé à la folie. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Severus Rogue pour ça, encore moins après les années de torture mentale lorsqu'il était professeur des potions. "Les attaques terroristes en Angleterre, c'était à cause d'une guerre dans la communauté sorcière, Jasmine était une des figures de notre camp."

"Vous avez perdu ?" demanda Klaus en essayant de comprendre.

"Non, on a gagné, mais on avait sous-estimé la stupidité de la plupart des sorciers. Jasmine est une sorcière très douée et extrêmement puissante, probablement la plus puissante de notre temps et ça mettait pas mal de gens mal à l'aise, même si elle n'essayait pas de prendre le pouvoir ou quoique ce soit, elle voulait juste passer du temps avec nous, avec sa famille. Elle voulait la paix, elle en avait assez de devoir se battre. Mais ça n'allait pas aux gens, si elle ne se pliait pas aux désirs de la communauté sorcière, alors soit ils allaient la faire plier et quand elle a encore refusé, ils l'ont enfermé." expliqua Luna.

"Enfermée ?" répéta Klaus qui essayait d'assimiler tout ça.

"Il y a une prison pour les sorciers, ça s'appelle Azkaban, un des endroits les plus sûr au monde même, gardé par des créatures redoutables et monstrueuses, des détraqueurs. Des sortes de spectres qui aspirent les pensées positives, les bons souvenirs, poussant leurs victimes à voir leurs pires souvenirs. Les pires moments de leur existence. Si ils soulèvent leurs capuches et qu'ils vous embrassent, ils enlèvent l'âme, l'essence d'une personne." expliqua Neville. "Les meilleurs gardiens qui soient non ?"

"Ma fille est en prison ?" demanda Klaus, ses yeux se changeant sous sa colère, son côté hybride visible, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ne l'avait pas vu ou parlé, mais elle était sa fille. Personne ne lui faisait du mal sans conséquence.

"Oui, on est venu vous demander de l'aide parce qu'on compte bien la faire sortir de là, mais ça ne sera pas facile." dit Neville, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient un allié de plus, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

"Vous avez un plan ?" demanda Klaus, il voulait aider sa fille mais il devait aussi penser à un moyen de récupérer les cercueils de sa famille.

"Oui, on doit agir vite. Jasmine a une très mauvaise réaction face aux détraqueurs." répondit Luna. "On n'est pas très nombreux, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici, on a besoin d'aide pour le faire. Trois jours top. Vous partez avec nous ?"

"Oui, j'en suis." accepta Klaus, Stefan ne se débarrasserait pas des cercueils, il voulait un moyen de pression, son absence ne pourrait jouer qu'en sa faveur, ça déstabiliserait Stefan en tout cas. "Est ce que vous avez une photo d'elle ?" il demanda en les suivant.

"Oui, tenez." acquiesça Neville en sortant son portefeuille de sa veste, il en tira une photo de lui, Jasmine, Ron, Hermione et Luna. "C'est elle."

"Comment allons nous en Angleterre ?" demanda Klaus, sans la quitter des yeux. La photo bougeait, c'était un peu étrange, mais il était bien plus concentré sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec les pointes rouges, et des mèches blondes, des yeux verts-bleus et un gigantesque sourire.

"On a un porte-au-loin, ça va nous transporter dans un endroit sûr où on rejoindra les autres. Le problème c'est qu'on ne pourra pas quitter le pays comme ça, la magie peut être tracé et ils vont chercher Jasmine. On aura un droit de passage en France mais le reste sera peut être un peu compliqué." expliqua Neville.

"Je devrai pouvoir arranger ça. J'ai un jet. Je vais ordonner au pilote d'aller en Angleterre et on reviendra ici. Je ne garantis pas votre sécurité absolue mais si vous voulez éviter l'Angleterre et les gens qui s'en sont pris à ma fille pendant un temps, personne ne viendra vous chercher ici." proposa Klaus.

"On accepte, merci beaucoup." remercia Neville. "Jas compte beaucoup pour nous."

"Partons alors." dit Klaus pressé.

Luna sortit un livre de son sac et expliqua à Klaus comment faire et à quoi s'attendre, hésitant, il s'exécuta et mit son doigt sur le livre, tout comme les deux sorciers. Elle dit ' _Planque'_ et il eut l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon. Il devait sauver sa fille.


	2. Présentation

**Salut, un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle semaine. Honnêtement je suis surprise, en bien, par l'accueil qu'a reçu cette histoire, vous semblez vraiment l'aimer et j'en suis ravie. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. En espérant de ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, voici la suite, je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez. Bonne lecture.**

Yuukitsune : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu aimes la suite alors, et que tu n'ais pas trop attendu.**

anujen666 : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à t'addicter alors, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose normalement. ;) Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. J'espère réussir à rendre cette rencontre aussi incroyable que tes espérances :D.**

LoupRubis : **Contente que tu ais aimé le début alors, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur alors. Oui Klaus sera un papa surprotecteur pour sa fille et un grand père encore plus protecteur.** **Ça** **promet d'être drôle, surtout que Jasmine a aussi un caractère. Merci beaucoup.**

gtfgh : **Thanks, here for a new chapter, don't hesitate to tell what you think.**

Mama-Milie : **Ravie de l'apprendre :D, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre et que j'arrive rendre cette histoire assez intrigante.**

lilylys : **Heureuse que l'idée te plaise :D, oui je vois qu'il y a plein de moments que tu désires voir, et bien ce chapitre en gère deux, en espérant que ça te satisfasse.**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, et bien voilà la suite :)**

Guest : **Thanks, I'm happy to read your enthusiasm. It's really nice. Hope that you didn't wait too long then.**

Auriane07 : **Ouah les majuscules, je suis touchée vraiment. ;) Voici la suite en tout cas.**

xrysatsan : **I'm making no promises, because if I can read in english, I don't often write in it, and I have many stories to write and update, but I'll think about it okay ?**

Bloodynirvana : **Oui j'essaie de détailler un peu plus les choses, de commencer plus tranquillement mes histoires, avec plus ou moins de succès je le reconnais mais j'essaie. On en apprend un peu plus sur ce décor et sur ses occupants dans ce chapitre, en espérant que tu aimes alors.**

Le voyage par porte-au-loin était certes extrêmement pratique mais Klaus ne le recommanderait quand même pas, il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir et avant ça il avait du se rattraper pour ne pas tomber au sol lors de l'arrivée, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Il analysa rapidement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une sorte de garage si il devait deviner, et ils étaient seuls, ce n'était pas parce que ces deux jeunes avaient dit la vérité sur l'existence de sa fille et avait dit qu'ils tenaient à elle que ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était un piège, l'hybride avait appris à être prudent, paranoïaque même, au fil des siècles, une chose qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, ou en tout cas qui lui avait évité les ennuis à de nombreuses reprises, le plus souvent avec Mikael, mais il était loin d'être son seul ennemi. Le loup en lui s'agitait, et il le faisait depuis un moment, Klaus avait avant cette visite, attribué cela au fait que sa famille n'était pas avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu assez d'hybride, il avait ressenti un manque depuis des années mais il n'avait pas su pourquoi, cependant maintenant il savait. C'était sa fille, son loup avait senti qu'il manquait quelqu'un de sa meute et le signalait, un lien qui existait même si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et à présent même si il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo, Klaus était déterminée à la sauver, il allait juste rester prudent au passage, pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles après tout.

"Où sommes nous ?" il demanda donc, curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la situation, le plan et s'assurer qu'ils avaient été honnêtes envers lui, il le pensait, n'ayant pas senti de mensonge, néanmoins on ne savait jamais. Il avait bien été trompé par Stefan Salvatore pendant plus de deux mois après tout, et ils ne connaissaient pas ces gens.

"A un endroit sûr, nous sommes à Londres, dans le garage d'un immeuble où on s'est installé. On l'a fait de manière moldu pour ne pas être tracé, on évite un peu les autorités, des gens ont tenté de nous suivre, si c'est pour s'assurer qu'on ne fasse rien pour aider Jas ou si c'est pour nous enfermer aussi, essayer de trouver une raison pour le faire... on ne sait pas vraiment mais on ne compte pas leur simplifier la vie." répondit Neville.

"Vous dîtes on, vous êtes nombreux ?" demanda Klaus.

"Pas autant qu'on voudrait non, mais on est plusieurs oui, mais on y est presque, vous allez pouvoir les rencontrer directement." répondit Luna.

"Et vous êtes tous prêt à tout pour l'aider ?" demanda Klaus un peu surpris, ils avaient l'air loyaux envers sa fille, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi et ce qu'elle avait fait pour la gagner.

"Bien sûr. Elle ferait la même chose en échange, elle est notre amie, notre sœur." répondit sans hésiter Luna.

"Elle essaierait sans aucun doute de faire plus." pointa Neville en souriant. "Nous y sommes." tout au long de leur discussion ils avaient continué à marcher, prenant aussi un ascenseur, quoique Klaus avait noté que la blonde s'était rapproché du brun à ce moment là. "On est rentré, Luna avait raison, il a accepté de nous aider." dit le brun après avoir ouvert la porte, faisant quelque chose d'étrange avec sa magie avant.

"Content de vous voir." dit un homme noir avec des dreadlocks.

"Du nouveau ?" demanda Luna de suite.

"Hermione a réussi à trouvé des informations sur les protections d'Azkaban, tandis que Fred et George ont crée quelques trucs pour nous aider à y aller." répondit Lee. "Bonjour, je suis Lee Jordan, content de vous rencontrer."

"Bonjour." dit Klaus en lui serrant la main.

"Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres." il l'invita. "La brune qui a la tête dans un livre est Hermione Granger, une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de notre temps, le roux musclé qui est allongé sur le canapé c'est Charlie Weasley, et l'autre roux qui lit le journal c'est Ron, son frère. Il y a aussi Fred et George, ils sont aussi des frères de Charlie mais ils sont dans une autre pièce, en train de travailler sur une potion. Elle c'est Padma Patil et la charmante blonde est Astoria Greengrass, voici Andromeda Black et son petit fils Teddy, il est aussi le fils de Jasmine."

"Elle a un fils." s'exclama Klaus, ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup pour l'hybride qui en moins de vingt quatre heures avait appris pourquoi il avait ressenti un lien en dehors de sa famille, donc qu'il avait une fille et qu'en plus sa fille avait un fils. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était grand père ... Outre le fait qu'il devait trouver le père de l'enfant et lui arracher la tête pour avoir osé toucher SA fille, ça faisait plus qu'un peu beaucoup pour lui.

"Teddy est son fils adoptif." nia Andromeda qui s'était approchée, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. "Jasmine avait été nommé comme sa marraine par ma fille Dora et mon beau-fils Remus Lupin. Dora et Jasmine se connaissaient et elles avaient sympathisé malgré la différence d'âge entre elles, quand à Remus, il était un ami proche de James, le père adoptif de Jasmine. Ma fille et Remus sont morts quelques semaines après la naissance de ce petit cœur, lors d'une bataille contre les forces de Jedusor, et Jasmine a décidé qu'elle serait là pour lui, même si elle n'avait jamais imaginé devenir sa mère adoptive, je le sais bien. Mais elle voulait vraiment une famille, c'est son plus grand désir."

"Jedusor ?" demanda Klaus en dévisageant l'enfant qui était dans les bras de la femme qui disait être la grand-mère. Elle ne le faisait pas du tout, avant qu'elle ne lui explique qui elle était, il lui aurait donné la trentaine mais pas plus. Teddy, vu qu'apparemment c'était son nom, avait des yeux similaires à ceux de Jasmine sur la photo, à moitié bleus comme les siens mais aussi vert émeraude, ça donnait un effet saisissant, il avait aussi les cheveux noirs mais les pointes blondes. Il voulait bien accepter qu'il n'était pas le fils biologique de Jasmine, mais comment pouvait-il lui ressembler autant si c'était bel et bien le cas ?

"C'était le nom du sorcier qui était le chef du camp adverse, son vrai nom je devrai dire vu qu'il préférait se faire appeler Voldemort." expliqua Andromeda. "Il a tenté de tuer Jasmine un grand nombre de fois, il y avait eu une prophétie disant qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre et du coup il s'est acharné. En vain heureusement, mais il était un sorcier puissant et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à le battre aussi jeune, alors que tant d'autre plus vieux avaient échoué, ça a mis les gens mal à l'aise. Alors qu'ils ne savaient pas le tiers de qui elle était, ils s'en moquaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était l'avoir sous leur coupe. Comme si elle allait le tolérer après avoir été manipulé."

"Vous tenez à elle." pointa Klaus en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Elle a été, avec Teddy, ma lueur qui m'a permis de tenir le coup après la mort de Dora, ma fille, et de Ted mon mari. J'aime Jasmine comme si elle était ma fille, j'aurai voulu la protéger d'avantage, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils ont été malin lorsqu'ils sont venus l'arrêter. Ils l'ont fait dans une des principales allées magiques de notre pays, et alors que Teddy était avec nous, alors qu'il y avait d'autres enfants. Sans ça, elle aurait pu aisément les repousser et je l'aurai aidé sans hésiter mais elle n'a pas voulu prendre de risques pour Teddy et maintenant elle est en train de vivre un véritable enfer." dit Andromeda, la colère des Black brillant dans ses yeux, elle avait certes était reniée parce qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser Ted, un né-moldu, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une Black, élevée par une des familles les plus respectées et craintes de la communauté magique.

"On m'a parlé rapidement de ces détraqueurs..." commenta Klaus qui voulait plus d'information.

"Les détraqueurs ont été crée par un prétendu nécromancien il y a plusieurs siècles, ce sont des spectres qui ne survivent que grâce aux émotions des gens, ils s'en nourrissent. Aspirant tout souvenirs, pensées, heureux et ne laissant que les pires cauchemars, les plus grandes craintes, que des pensées négatives derrière. Les gens ayant un passé difficile, ayant traversé des épreuves douloureuses, y sont particulièrement sensibles. Jasmine s'évanouissait lorsqu'ils étaient près d'elle alors qu'elle avait treize ans, avant d'avoir vu les horreurs de la guerre. Elle n'a plus laissé un détraqueur s'approché d'elle après ça, apprenant par cœur le sort qui permet de les repousser, cependant en prison elle n'a pas accès à sa baguette et à sa magie." intervint une nouvelle voix, Klaus se tourna et vit la sorcière qui était à côté de sa fille sur la photo, et qui lisait à son arrivée : Hermione Granger. "Nous sommes donc pressés, normalement on aurait un espoir, elle peut se changer en animal et ça la protège des détraqueurs, cependant d'après nos informations, les gardes humains ont placé des menottes sur elle, bloquant son accès à sa magie. L'empêchant donc de se transformer, mais bien pire, la bloquant d'une des choses qui pourrait la protéger un peu des effets. Les sorciers sont normalement plus résistants au détraqueurs que les humains normaux, mais sans l'accès à sa magie, Jasmine est encore plus vulnérable. Un sorcier qui ne peut pas accéder à sa magie risque d'être mené à la folie, c'est une forme de torture. C'est pour ça que nous rassemblons des alliés, même des gens que nous ne connaissons pas, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre."

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je ne compte pas me servir d'elle ? Après tout vous semblez connaître ma réputation." demanda Klaus, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce n'était pas le cas mais il voulait savoir ce qu'ils savaient sur lui, il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi sa fille ne l'avait pas contacté auparavant. L'information était une des plus grandes forces au monde et là il en manquait cruellement, il était donc déterminé à en obtenir et ce rapidement et des gens en colère avaient tendance à laisser échapper des informations intéressantes.

"Vous pouvez essayer, mais je vous tuerai sans la moindre hésitation et si vous pensez être invulnérable et immortel, croyez moi, faites du mal, essayer d'utiliser Jas et on vous exterminera." dit calmement la brune, une réelle promesse dans ses yeux et en regardant autour de lui, il vit la même promesse dans les yeux des autres. Normalement il aurait tué tout le monde pour avoir osé le menacer ainsi, sauf l'enfant, il ne tuait pas les enfants déjà mais en plus il sentait un léger lien vers lui, cependant il était juste soulagé de voir qu'elle avait des gens sur qui compter, qu'ils étaient vraiment loyaux envers elle, il allait les observer bien plus évidemment mais il était quand même soulagé. "Je ne pense pas non plus que vous êtes assez cruel et horrible pour vous servir ainsi de votre propre fille. Et de toute façon Jasmine n'est pas facile à manipuler, même par vous."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, même par moi ?" demanda immédiatement Klaus.

"Mina a toujours voulu une famille," "elle nous a nous tous" "et on se considère comme une famille," "mais quand elle a appris qu'elle avait un père vivant," "elle a voulu vous connaître." intervinrent deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas entendu jusque là, il se tourna et vit des jumeaux. Vu la couleur de leurs cheveux il devina qu'il s'agissait des frères de Ron et de Charlie, donc Fred et George, quoiqu'ils semblaient avoir des cheveux un peu plus foncés que leurs frères, ils étaient de vrai jumeaux, il n'arrivait pas à les différencier, même leurs tenues étaient identiques : de simple jean et une chemise dont les manches étaient retournées montrant leurs avant bras. Ils avaient parlé en complétant les phrases de l'autre, il n'avait pas souvent rencontré des jumeaux comme ça, à moins qu'ils ne le soient pas très souvent et ne faisait ça que parce qu'il était là ou qu'ils étaient inquiets...

"Mina ?" releva Klaus les observant avec attention.

"C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle." ils répondirent sans hésiter une seule seconde, en même temps cette fois au lieu de l'un après l'autre. "Moi c'est Fred." "Et je suis George." "Ravi de" "vous rencontrer" "même si ça aurait été" "plus sympa dans d'autres" "circonstances."

"Fred, George, des nouvelles ?" demanda Hermione calmement, en apparence en tout cas, mais elle se devait de garder la tête froide, comme Jasmine ferait à sa place pour garder les autres calmes et concentrés, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle admirait sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, mais là l'était plus que d'habitude, et avait aussi très hâte qu'ils la récupèrent, elle n'était pas du tout faite pour ce rôle, préférant et de loin observer et lire ainsi que faire des recherches, gérer tout le monde comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur les jumeaux en voyant les sourires sombres sur leurs visages, elle ne les avait jamais vu avec un air aussi sombre, aussi dangereux, mais elle comprenait, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs et eux peut-être même plus. Jasmine était après tout leur petite-amie, et ils l'aimaient vraiment, ils vivaient ensemble tout les trois, avec Andy et Teddy aussi bien sûr, et honnêtement si pendant des années les voir seuls tous les deux était une vision normale, habituelle, à présent ça semblait faux, elle avait vraiment pris l'habitude de voir Jasmine entre eux deux, c'était juste sa place.

"On a un moyen pour rentrer dans Azkaban" "sans se faire repérer par le Ministère," "et si on utilise un autre objet" "qu'on a inventé il y a quelques années," "qui pourrait servir pour empêcher les messages de quitter la prison." "Enfin à part si ils ont un miroir de communication, mais on en doute." "Il faut utiliser de la magie du sang" "et on sait quel est l'opinion" "des derniers ministres et" "du vieux bouc à ce sujet." dirent tour à tour Fred et George, impatients de la sortir de là. "Pour les détraqueurs, vous avez réussi" "à trouver un moyen de les contrer" "en dehors du Patronus ?"

"Rien malheureusement, enfin rien de rapide." nia Padma, intervenant à son tour dans la discussion. L'ancienne serdaigle n'avait pas été très proche de Jasmine durant leurs années à Poudlard, elles se voyaient parfois mais c'était jamais rien de plus, à part pour l'année de l'AD où elle avait appris à voir Jasmine comme sa professeur, la sorcière aux yeux bleu-vert, était une jeune femme très douée en magie, particulièrement en magie concernant la défense. Mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin, elles étaient un peu amies mais pas proches, cependant ça avait changé après la bataille. Après la mort de Parvati, Padma et sa jumelle n'avaient jamais été aussi proche que les jumeaux Weasley, mais elles étaient sœurs, amies, jumelles quand même, elle avait été absolument dévastée par la mort de sa jumelle et Jasmine l'avait aidé à continuer. Elle avait recueilli Padma chez elle, à Square Grimmauld, après avoir appris que la sorcière avec des origines indiennes n'avait nul part où aller, Parvati et Jasmine n'avaient pas été proches, camarades de dortoir, mais elle l'avait considéré comme une amie quand même, comme quelqu'un sous sa protection d'une certaine manière. Parvati était morte mais elle pouvait aider Padma, elle comptait bien le faire, et elle l'avait fait. Et elles s'étaient rapprochées au fil des années, après tout elles avaient 22 ans maintenant, la guerre avait eu lieu il y a cinq ans, à présent Padma considérait Jasmine comme une amie proche, et pour elle, et bien elle n'avait pas le moindre problème à prévoir une évasion, même si ça voulait dire aller contre le Ministère Magique Britannique, le Ministère n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle, au contraire même.

"De rapide ?" demanda Lee en s'approchant, examinant ses deux meilleurs amis prudemment, Fred et George pouvaient être extrêmement dangereux si on s'en prenait à ceux qu'ils aimaient, mais surtout ils étaient imprévisibles.

"Oui, on aurait un moyen de les repousser mais il nous faudrait un mois, la puissance de la nouvelle lune jusqu'à sa fin, le cercle de la vie en quelque sorte. Mais nous n'avons pas un mois." confirma Hermione qui avait cherché une solution avec Padma.

"Les détraqueurs, ils sont si dangereux que ça ?" demanda Klaus, il obtiendrait des réponses supplémentaires sur sa filles et les liens que ces gens avaient avec elle, pour le moment la sauver était plus important.

"Pire encore, leur simple présence affaiblit tout le monde." confirma Ron. "Un des moyens les plus simples serait de faire trois groupes, un qui sert de première diversion, ceux qui ont les patroni les plus forts. Un autre pour se charger des sorciers en charge de la prison et un plus petit qui pourra se glisser jusqu'à Jas. On sait dans quelle cellule elle se trouve, donc on aura pas à chercher en vain."

Klaus se plongea donc dans la planification de cette attaque, expliquant un peu de ses capacités mais surtout de quelle manière il pouvait les faire sortir du pays, il avait encore beaucoup de question mais il allait observer et se concentrer avant de les poser. En plus il voulait en poser surtout à Jasmine, le reste était juste bonus. Son loup en tout cas était déterminé à agir vite, voulant trouver le membre de sa meute manquant et en danger.


	3. Azkaban

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Guest : **Salut, alors je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction de ta review que m'a donné Google mais je vais essayer de te répondre quand même. Oui Niklaus va être très protecteur, de même que les jumeaux et le Ministère Anglais va payer, ils vont leur faire regretter leurs actions ça je te le promet.**

L'Ange Dechut : **Contente que ça te plaise alors :D, j'essaie de mettre un peu de suspense dans mes fics, heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussi. Bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimes.**

Ilena Petrova : **Voici le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même la suite.**

Azkaban était vraiment un endroit horrible, Neville en avait toujours eu conscience mais ça lui avait été égal alors, ceux qui avaient torturé ses parents y résidaient et si ils souffraient et bien tant mieux. Ils le méritaient. Cette idée avait été plus difficile à accepter après avoir appris que Sirius Black avait été innocent, plus difficile à accepter après la guerre, certains avaient été des idiots aveuglés par le pouvoir que possédait Voldemort, ils ne méritaient pas ça, néanmoins il ne s'était pas battu contre les détraqueurs, il n'avait pris conscience de cette horreur qu'une fois que Jasmine, sa sœur, y ait été envoyé. Ce qui était pire encore c'était qu'il savait à quel point Jasmine craignait les détraqueurs, elle avait fait face à bien des monstres, bien des dangers sans flancher mais les détraqueurs elle en avait peur. Bien qu'elle ait appris à se défendre contre eux, le sortilège du patronus était un qu'elle connaissait très bien, elle était toujours affaiblie face à eux, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre leurs pouvoirs, et là elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son patronus pour les repousser. Elle était sans défense avec ses pires cauchemars et ce depuis un moment déjà, c'était inacceptable. Jamais le brun pardonnerait aux sorciers responsables de cette horreur. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser d'une manière similaire, si le Ministère Magique Britannique n'avait pas fait cela il aurait eu pitié d'eux, ils avaient réussi à se mettre Ron, Hermione, Andromeda à dos mais aussi, et surtout, Fred et George Weasley, ces cinq là étaient mortels lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient et là ils avaient toutes les raisons de le faire. Il ne connaissait pas non plus vraiment Niklaus Mikaelson, deux jours ne voulaient pas dire grand chose au final, cependant il doutait que l'Hybride Originel pardonnerait à ceux qui avaient emprisonné sa fille. Et c'était aussi sans compter la vengeance de Jasmine une fois remise, quoique là c'était moins sûr, elle réagissait surtout lorsqu'on s'en prenait aux gens auxquels elle tenait, pas pour elle.

Ils avaient choisi de faire quatre groupes, un groupe qui se chargeait des détraqueurs, utilisant leurs patroni en continu, un groupe qui se chargeait des gardes humains, il y en avait quelques uns après tout, un groupe qui faisait en sorte qu'aucun message ne puisse sortir d'Azkaban, ils ne voulaient pas devoir faire face à des renforts et un dernier groupe qui allait récupérer Jasmine. Neville était dans ce groupe, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils n'étaient donc que trois : lui, Klaus et Ron. Klaus avait refusé d'être dans un autre groupe, et puis il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre les détraqueurs et il serait efficace si un garde humain venait vers eux, Ron était celui qui avait le plus étudié les plans d'Azkaban et qui avait une idée sur l'endroit où elle était enfermée, quand à lui, bien que Jasmine était très proche de Ron, qu'elle le voyait comme un meilleur ami, c'était en Neville qu'elle avait entièrement confiance et leurs magies étaient proches, il pourrait l'envelopper dans sa magie pour la protéger, il avait aussi des connaissances en matière de guérison, quelques unes en tout cas.

Fred et George avaient voulu venir avec eux, néanmoins ils étaient plus important ailleurs, pour faire des pièges et s'assurer que tout le monde puisse partir et que les autres prisonniers n'en profitent par exemple. Et puis les jumeaux n'avaient pas été les seuls à vouloir venir avec le groupe qui devait récupérer Jasmine, ils voulaient tous le faire mais ils avaient fini par accepter que leurs dons étaient plus utiles ailleurs. C'était pour cela qu'Hermione, Luna, Padma et Fred étaient en charge des protections autour d'Azkaban, assurant les arrières de leurs proches, tandis que Fleur, Astoria, George et Seamus, le patronus de ce dernier n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant mais ses sortilèges de feu l'étaient et contre les détraqueurs ça pouvait être aussi efficace. Les quatre devaient donc se charger des détraqueurs tandis que Charlie, Dean et Lee s'occupaient des gardes humains.

Se rappelant de l'architecture d'Azkaban, Neville avait assumé que Jasmine serait gardée dans les cellules en haut de la tour, le même endroit où ils avaient gardé les mangemorts après la première guerre mais Ron avait expliqué plusieurs arguments où il affirmait qu'elle était forcément dans un niveau souterrain, là où les gardes d'Azkaban gardaient les plus puissants sorciers. Klaus et Neville suivaient donc Ron qui précédé par son patronus, un Jack Russel terrier, descendait un grand escalier, avançant rapidement. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été évidentes entre lui et Jasmine, sa jalousie et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que ses frères soient avec elle les avaient par moment éloigné, néanmoins il l'aimait comme une sœur et elle comptait énormément pour lui, ce qu'avait fait le Ministère était impardonnable et il était prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs.

"Je la sens." dit Neville, brisant le silence, ils avaient du affronter quatre gardes jusque là mais le trio avait avancé silencieusement, descendant les escaliers rapidement mais prudemment. "Je sens sa magie, elle n'est pas loin."

"Je la sens aussi, elle est par là." commenta Klaus, son visage était celui de l'hybride, ses yeux étaient jaunes entourés de veines noires, il avait arraché les cœurs de deux gardes et ce sans hésitation, les hommes qui étaient avec lui n'avaient pas bronché, ils avaient continué leur route, gagnant un peu de respect de la part de Klaus. Sa fille était bien entourée apparemment, quoiqu'ils auraient du mieux la protéger. Néanmoins il allait observer d'avantage avant de juger, hors de question de la perdre, il ne pourrait pas l'immobiliser comme il le faisait avec ses frères et sa sœur, mais il refusait de la perdre, si il devait accepter une bande d'ami, tant qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour la protéger, il pouvait peut-être le faire. Les deux rouquins, les jumeaux, là il était moins sûr, ils ne l'aimaient pas comme des amis de ça il en était sûr. S'ils la touchaient, il y allait avoir des problèmes.

Les trois hommes avaient vu leur lot d'horreur au cours de leurs vies, plus ou moins longues d'ailleurs, mais voir Jasmine enchaînée à un mur les bras tirés vers le haut, le corps maigre et recouvert de traces de coup et de son sang, la tête penchée en avant, défaite.

"Jas." appela doucement Neville en s'approchant en premier, les autres ne suivant pas loin derrière, il laissa sortir sa magie pour qu'elle soit entourée par elle, une chose qu'ils faisaient assez souvent, et la raison principale pour laquelle il était le plus à même de la calmer si sa magie éclatait. Il était un puissant sorcier après tout et un avec qui elle était familier, grâce à lui elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité, pas aussi détendue c'était vrai que si il s'agissait de Fred et de George mais assez quand même. "On est là pour te sortir de là, c'est fini."

"Nev, t'es venu." dit d'une voix faible et rauque Jasmine.

"Bien sûr, on est tous venu." il dit en la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que Ron la détachait des chaînes qui la suspendait au mur et que Klaus cherchait les clés des menottes. Il avait bien pensé à les lui arracher directement mais Andromeda avait dit lors de la préparation qu'il y avait un risque qu'elles soient enchantées, c'était après tout un des meilleurs moyens pour stopper un sorcier de s'échapper, bloquer sa magie.

"Teddy ?" demanda Jasmine levant la tête ses yeux vert-bleus regardant d'un air inquiet Neville.

"Il est en sécurité avec Andy, il nous attend. Allez on te sors de là." dit Neville en la récupérant dans ses bras.

"J'ai les clés." intervint Klaus en approchant, regardant avec attention sa fille, il l'avait vu en photo mais c'était différent en vrai. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, elle était tellement belle, même comme ça, quoiqu'il comptait bien faire payer tout ceux qui avaient osé lui faire du mal.

"Attendez, les enlever pas de suite." demanda Jasmine qui était dans les bras de Neville, il n'avait même pas essayé de la faire marcher.

"Pourquoi ? Jas c'est de la folie, on sait que c'est douloureux pour toi." protesta Ron.

"Je sais merci." dit Jasmine, d'un ton faible mais sarcastique. "Ma magie lutte en ce moment-même, le je sens, elle est puissante et emplie de colère, tout comme moi, lorsque les menottes tomberont, elle explosera. J'ai pas particulièrement envie que ça se passe là, avec vous. En revanche si ça devait toucher les détraqueurs, ça me poserait pas de problèmes."

"Bonne idée, et ta magie est peut être assez puissante pour tous les détruire." dit Neville avec un sourire rempli d'anticipation, il détestait les détraqueurs et l'idée des ennuis que ça allait créer pour le gouvernement magique anglais lui faisait très plaisir.

"Tu es sûre de toi ?" demanda Ron.

Jasmine acquiesça faiblement, elle était très affaiblie à cause des menottes oui mais elle avait aussi subi des mauvais traitements à cause des gardiens, elle n'avait pas eu à manger et très peu à boire mais surtout depuis ses 21 ans, depuis qu'elle avait reçu son héritage de la part de son père biologique, elle était devenue en partie vampire. Un secret bien gardé par ses proches, et elle avait eu besoin de sang, c'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Elle avait besoin d'une quantité inférieure à celle d'un vrai vampire et si elle était affaiblie par la Veine de Vénus, en revanche elle n'était pas touchée par le soleil, et elle ne guérissait pas aisément, pas sans boire une grande dose de sang. Elle était confortable dans les bras de Neville, avec sa magie qui l'entourait, et puis elle était heureuse d'avoir une diversion, elle avait reconnu Niklaus Mikaelson, son père biologique et ne savait pas comment réagir, en plus elle était frigorifiée et heureuse de la chaleur que son frère de cœur dégageait. La présence des détraqueurs rendait la prison encore plus glaciale que ce que ça aurait été normalement et déjà l'endroit n'était pas très chaud, le directeur de la prison avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait toujours au minimum deux détraqueurs avec elle, dans sa cellule, la torture mentale avait été très éprouvante et fatigante. Dormir pour n'avoir que des cauchemars, sans pause ou sommeil réparateur entre n'était pas vraiment agréable ou encourageant et surtout pas reposant. Elle n'était pas étrangère aux cauchemars mais normalement elle pouvait se détendre entre chaque et elle était rassurée par Fred et George.

Neville, précédé par Klaus cette fois, remonta rapidement les escaliers, il la sentait trembler dans ses bras et il voulait la débarrasser de ces menottes le plus vite possible, elles n'étaient pas supposées être utilisées sur de longues périodes, normalement elles ne devraient l'être que pendant le temps du transfert entre le Ministère et la prison, pas plus. Et là ça faisait dix-huit jours.

"Tiens." dit Klaus soudainement, alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, il avait enlevé sa veste et la posa doucement sur Jasmine.

"Merci." répondit doucement Jasmine le regardant avec curiosité, ses yeux partagés entre le bleu ciel et le vert émeraude croisant le regard bleu clair de son père.

"On y est, tu es prête ?" demanda Ron en s'approchant, il avait récupéré les clés un peu plus tôt et il s'apprêtait à s'en servir.

"Plus que ça oui." acquiesça Jasmine, sentir sa magie comme ça était une torture, surtout vu qu'elle était très en tune avec celle ci. Depuis qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'horcruxe de Voldemort qui était dans sa cicatrice, elle s'était vraiment concentrée sur sa magie, voulant se purifier du sentiment de noirceur qui restait. Elle n'était pas une sorcière de magie blanche, mais elle n'était pas non plus une sorcière de magie noire, sa magie était grise tout simplement.

Ron lui enleva les chaînes de bon cœur, il n'aimait vraiment pas voir ces chaînes sur les poignets de la femme qu'il voyait comme une sœur, pas alors qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait mérité, il en avait bien conscience mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui, loin de là même, il avait été un idiot lorsqu'il avait été adolescent, il le savait. Mais il avait mûri depuis, il avait compris ce qui était vraiment important et avait arrêté d'être jaloux du reste du monde, plus particulièrement de ses proches. Jasmine était certes célèbre mais ça n'avait pas été une bonne chose, loin de là même, sa vie avait été en danger et elle avait perdu ses parents. Ca lui avait pris beaucoup trop de temps à son goût pour comprendre cela et avant il avait été un véritable idiot, depuis il faisait de son mieux pour être là pour elle, il avait même menacé ses frères lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir avec Jasmine et depuis il les tenait à l'œil. Jas avait beaucoup trop souffert à son goût et il allait tout faire pour la protéger de tout.

Lorsque les chaînes tombèrent, Jasmine sentit sa magie exploser, elle avait toujours été une très puissante sorcière et là sa magie venait d'être réprimée pendant une longue période et cette magie était furieuse, elle ressentait le besoin de punir ceux qui avait fait du mal à la sorcière avec qui elle était liée. Jasmine avait sous estimé son contrôle parce que même affaiblie comme elle l'était, elle réussit sans trop de mal à diriger sa magie uniquement vers les détraqueurs et les gardes d'Azkaban, protégeant de toutes ses forces ses proches. C'était dû au contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle même oui, mais aussi au fait qu'elle refusait de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait au fond d'elle même, elle était une protectrice et des années après la guerre, ça n'avait pas changé. Cependant elle avait été à bout de force et donc elle ne vit pas la destruction totale des détraqueurs, pas plus qu'elle ne vit ses proches, sa famille, venir vers elle, désirant la voir, se rassurer qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle allait bien. Elle était inconsciente dans les bras de Neville qui la regardait d'un air inquiet et il n'était pas le seul.

"Partons, on la soignera une fois qu'on sera en sécurité, elle n'est pas trop gravement blessée." dit Astoria, elle était la plus jeune du groupe, enfin celui présent à Azkaban, elle avait deux ans de moins que Jasmine et les autres de son année, et un an de moins que Luna. Et elle était une sorcière tendance magie blanche, le sortilège du patronus lui venait assez facilement mais surtout c'était les sortilèges de guérison sa spécialité, l'ancienne serpentard voulait soigner et aider les gens, mais peu de personne avaient voulu de son aide après la guerre, elle était une serpentard et elle avait été neutre. Elle ne s'était pas battue et pour beaucoup c'était un crime en soi, qu'importe le fait qu'un grand nombre de gens ne s'étaient pas opposés ouvertement à Voldemort et ses hommes non plus. En plus elle avait perdu sa famille à cause de la guerre, Daphné avait été tué par Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'elle avait résisté, ne voulant pas être avec eux tandis que ses parents étaient morts lors d'une attaque de mangemort après avoir refusé de quitter la neutralité. Elle était tombée sur Neville Londubat dans la rue et lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de boire un verre après avoir vu sa tête, elle avait tout déballé, à bout de nerf, Neville était quelqu'un qui savait écouter et son attitude inspirait les gens à se confier. Après avoir vu cette jeune fille dans un tel état il n'avait pas pu la laisser comme ça et il l'avait ramené à la maison de Jasmine, leur pied-à-terre et là le groupe avait accepté aisément la jeune blonde. Ils avaient combattu, mais ça avait été par nécessité, pour se protéger et se défendre contre les mangemorts qui cherchaient à les tuer, ils ne tenaient vraiment pas à continuer, ils avaient vu bien assez d'horreurs. Grâce à l'aide du groupe et de ses propres talents, Astoria avait appris bien des choses et si elle n'était pas une guérisseuse à part entière, elle était quand même très douée.

Klaus n'arrivait pas à quitter Jasmine des yeux, ils avaient fait rapidement route jusqu'à l'aéroport, où ils avaient retrouvé Andy, Teddy et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, elle avait 16 ans et suivait toujours sa sœur, ça avait été un véritable combat pour l'empêcher de venir à Azkaban, heureusement Andromeda avait été une serpentard et elle était très douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir protéger Gabrielle. Ils savaient tous que Jasmine ne se le seraient jamais pardonné si la jeune fille avait été blessé à cause d'elle, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné pour eux déjà mais ils étaient adultes et trop obstinés pour agir autrement sans compter qu'ils pouvaient se défendre. Gabrielle était trop jeune.

Ils avaient installé Jasmine sur le lit qu'il y avait dans l'avion, Hermione et Padma l'avaient changé et laissé Astoria la soignait mais au final ce dont Jasmine avait vraiment besoin c'était de temps, de sang, d'eau et de nourriture, que des choses qu'elle aurait à son réveil, ça et la sécurité. Teddy s'était couché sur sa mère d'adoption dès qu'il avait pu, le garçon de six ans avait très mal vécu la séparation, Jasmine ne l'avait jamais laissé comme ça, une nuit grand maximum et encore ça avait été extrêmement rare. Après avoir eu Teddy dans sa vie, Jasmine en avait fait sa priorité, heureusement Andy avait été là, elle avait fait en sorte que la jeune femme puisse se poser un peu, qu'elle puisse vivre tout simplement, Fred et George l'avaient beaucoup aidé bien sûr, les jumeaux ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'arrête de vivre.

Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Klaus d'ailleurs, les jumeaux étaient assis de chaque côté de la jeune femme, il voulait les séparer mais le visage de sa fille s'était adouci lorsqu'ils avaient laissé sortir leur magie pour l'entourer, un sourire s'était même dessiné, il ne voulait pas troubler ça. Même si il n'aimait pas du tout la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier que sa fille n'était pas Rebekah, ils n'avaient pas un lien fort et elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas si il décidait de les tuer. Il allait attendre et surveiller. Mais en attendant il allait continuer à l'observer, elle était pâle, il comptait bien la protéger le plus possible contre tout le monde, à Mystic Falls ou ailleurs, que ce soit contre les Salvatore ou d'autres ennemis voire même sa propre famille, plus personne ne ferait du mal à sa fille. Il se le jurait. A sa fille et à son petit fils d'ailleurs.


	4. Père et Fille

**Coucou, désolée pour le retard mais voici enfin le quatrième chapitre, et le réveil de Jasmine en plus :D. Merci de votre soutien, merci de lire cette fic, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout merci de la commenter. J'adore les review. Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre je vous laisse le lire en espérant que vous l'aimiez. Bonne lecture.**

.97 : **Coucou, je te réponds en français parce que mon espagnol est catastrophique. Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et je m'excuse à nouveau pour l'attente mais voici la suite :).**

kamilatcheikh : **Bonjour, je suis heureuse que le début te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera pour la suite. Ton souhait va un peu se réaliser dans ce chapitre, un début en tout cas. J'ai plusieurs idées pour l'intégration, quoique ce sera plus le monde de HP qui va s'intégrer dans le monde VD pour être honnête. Et non, les jumeaux vont être sous haute surveillance, pendant un long moment, Klaus ne va pas du tout apprécier l'idée que sa fille soit déjà avec quelqu'un, encore moins deux personnes. A bientôt.**

Auriane07 : **Merci beaucoup ;).**

Pims10 : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire, et oui je compte bien la continuer :).**

ficfan : **I'm happy to know that you liked it, hope it's still the case. Yes, I'm planning to write about this moments, it'll be interesting to see the reactions' of people of VD to Jasmine and her friends. I hope, I'll be able to write these moments well.**

Guest : **Je suis contente que le début t'ai plus, désolée pour l'attente en tout cas mais voici la suite.**

nana99 : S **alut, j'écris surtout avec des Harry fille, et j'espère avoir réussi à éviter ce dont tu parles, mais en tout cas je suis heureuse de savoir que même en pensant ça, tu as tenté de lire mon histoire et que tu l'as aimé.** **Ça** **me fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne crois pas en avoir parlé, mais je me base sur la série, je n'ai pas lu les livres en dehors du premier et c'était il y a un moment. Au risque d'horrifier les gens, je n'ai pas vraiment accroché. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Klaus en tout cas, j'espère que ça continuera :D. A bientôt.**

xrysatsan : **Sorry but I'm not gonna translate it now.**

Jasmine se réveilla doucement, une chose rare, elle avait appris à le faire au cours de ces dernières années, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait sentir la magie, la présence, de Fred et George. Et là c'était le cas, ils l'enveloppaient comme dans un cocon, l'assurant que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion. Elle n'était définitivement plus à Azkaban. Elle ne l'avait pas halluciné, ses amis étaient vraiment venus la chercher, en revanche avait-elle imaginé la présence de son père biologique ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, souhaitant s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, particulièrement Teddy, son fils adoptif, elle était dans un grand lit, pas forcément ancien mais en tout cas de grande qualité, elle savait assez pour comprendre ça. Cependant elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, elle ne savait pas où elle était et c'était déconcertant, la présence de Fred et George près d'elle l'empêcha néanmoins de paniquer, surtout vu qu'en étendant sa magie, elle put sentir celles du reste de sa famille, tout le monde. Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement ?

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda une voix, la surprenant, concentrée comme elle l'était sur la magie des êtres qui l'entouraient, ou qui étaient dans le bâtiment, Jasmine n'avait pas observé son environnement autant qu'elle l'aurait du. Trop habitué aux sorciers, elle se fiait bien trop sur sa magie pour repérer les gens, mais lui n'en avait pas. Il avait une présence oui, mais il était un vampire, un hybride même, et c'était différent, elle ne le localisait pas aussi aisément, pas si elle ne le cherchait pas.

"J'ai eu pire et mieux." répondit Jasmine en haussant les épaules, en s'asseyant doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Fred et George couché sur des chaises auprès d'elle, leurs traits étaient tirés et ils avaient l'air fatigué. Ils n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir lors de son ... absence. "Où sommes-nous ?" elle demanda, choisissant un terrain un peu neutre, et observant son père à la dérobée.

"Chez moi, en Amérique, dans l'état de Virginie et la ville s'appelle Mystic Falls." répondit Klaus, qui observait attentivement sa fille. Bien sûr il avait pu observer son visage lorsqu'elle était inconsciente mais là c'était totalement différent, elle était expressive mais elle était aussi en contrôle de ses émotions, mais il pouvait les voir dans ses yeux bleu-verts, qui étaient vraiment saisissant. C'était comme si elle avait pris ses yeux bleus et les yeux émeraudes de Lily pour faire son propre mélange. L'effet était magnifique, sa fille était magnifique, un fait qui le rendait fier et dangereux, il n'aimait pas non plus ça, pas plus qu'il appréciait le fait que les deux rouquins avaient refusé de la quitter. D'un côté il était admiratif parce qu'ils étaient prêts à l'affronter lui pour elle, qu'ils l'aimaient sincèrement, en tout cas il le pensait, mais d'un autre c'était sa fille. Et il se sentait protecteur d'elle, tout comme il se sentait protecteur de Rebekah.

"C'est... grand." commenta Jasmine, un peu mal à l'aise, qu'était-elle supposée dire ? "Merci." elle continua en voyant la confusion sur son visage. "Pour ton aide dans mon ... évasion et pour nous loger. Tout ça doit être un peu un choc..."

"C'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça lorsque tes deux amis ont demandé à me parler." reconnut Klaus.

"Mes deux amis ?" demanda Jasmine, elle ne savait pas du tout de qui il parlait.

"Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood." répondit Klaus. "Ils sont nombreux à être au courant de mon lien avec toi ?"

"Le groupe entier. Ce n'était pas le cas au début, il n'y avait que le petit groupe au début, mais au fil des mois, les autres ont été informé." répondit Jasmine.

"Le petit groupe ?" demanda Klaus avant de s'approcher rapidement d'elle en la voyant se lever. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es encore blessée."

"Je veux voir le ciel. Et j'ai eu pire, pourtant j'ai réussi à continuer à avancer, ça ira. C'est sensible et certains endroits sont douloureux oui, mais je peux marcher un peu quand même." affirma Jasmine, doucement, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les jumeaux, ils avaient besoin de repos et puis elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. Elle doutait qu'ils la laisseraient faire, ils étaient drôles, aimaient plaisanter, mais ils étaient aussi très protecteurs surtout de Teddy et d'elle. Elle comprenait et appréciait, mais là elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle voulait se sentir libre et bien, elle voulait voir les étoiles qui n'étaient pas visibles dans le cachot où elle avait été enfermé. C'était vrai que la matière où elle était la plus douée était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sans le moindre doute mais elle avait toujours adoré l'astronomie.

Savoir ce que chaque constellation signifiait d'un point de vue magique n'était pas vraiment intéressant pour elle, mais voir les étoiles, apprendre les légendes derrière chaque constellation était aussi passionnant mais même sans ça, Jasmine avait simplement aimer regarder le ciel étoilé. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire lorsqu'elle était enfant, enfermée dans un placard à balai. L'année qu'elle avait passé à chercher les horcruxes avait eu cette chance, camper ainsi lui avait permis d'observer le ciel souvent.

"Tu sais qui je suis." dit Klaus après l'avoir aidé à aller au balcon, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la faire changer d'avis et puis il appréciait l'idée d'avoir un peu de temps avec sa fille en privé.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Un membre de la famille des Vampires Originels, plus précisément l'hybride, mi-vampire, mi-lycanthrope. Un des êtres les plus craint dans le monde surnaturel et magique. Mon père." confirma Jasmine sans le regarder, observant la lune et les étoiles.

"Tu le sais depuis quand ?" il demanda curieux.

"Un peu avant mes dix-huit ans. Je suis allée à Gringotts pour expliquer et justifier mes actions, j'avais un peu cambriolé la banque." elle expliqua en voyant son air interrogateur.

"Cambriolé une banque ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Klaus véritablement amusé par la lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de sa fille, une lueur taquine et qu'il avait souvent vu dans son propre regard surtout lorsqu'il avait été humain, mais aussi dans le regard de son petit frère Kol.

"Une très longue histoire, c'était pendant la guerre et ma raison était assez bonne pour éviter le châtiment des gobelins et comme ils sont plutôt sanguinaires, j'ai vraiment apprécié. J'avais quand même fait en sorte d'en apprendre sur leurs traditions et sur les meilleures manières de se comporter avec eux, je voulais augmenter nos chances de survie ou plutôt d'éviter une autre guerre." expliqua Jasmine, un peu pensive. Tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, simplement l'histoire de sa vie, mais elle n'avait quand même pas imaginé que les choses empireraient ainsi. Le gouvernement avait vraiment réussi à la surprendre.

"Une autre guerre avec les ... gobelins ?" demanda Klaus intrigué.

"Une autre guerre en général honnêtement mais oui il y a eu plusieurs guerres entre gobelins et sorciers au fil des années." soupira Jasmine. "Le gouvernement magique britannique n'est pas brillant, loin de là même. Ils ont tendance à prendre de haut tout ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des 'créatures', ça va des gobelins, centaures, vampires... et bien sûr les sorciers qui ont du sang de 'créature' sont aussi mal vus. Il y a pas mal de tension et honnêtement je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses n'empirent."

"Pourquoi rester là bas alors ?" il questionna.

"C'était là bas qu'on avait nos vies, nos souvenirs. On parlait de partir mais on ne savait pas que le gouvernement s'en prendrait à moi aussi rapidement." expliqua Jasmine. "Mais pour en revenir au sujet de base, j'ai fait un test pour savoir l'étendue de mes richesses, de mon héritage, comme le veut la procédure après les dix-sept ans et c'est là que j'ai appris que James Potter n'était que mon père adoptif et que mon père biologique vivait."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté ?" il demanda un peu hésitant, il craignait d'être rejeté une fois de plus, les paroles de son beau-père, de Mikael étaient encore claires dans son esprit. Douloureusement claires. "A cause de ma réputation ?"

"Non. Je ne crois pas aux rumeurs, on en a trop fait courir sur mon compte." nia Jasmine. "On en fait d'ailleurs toujours courir. Et puis tu as vécu pendant un millénaire, tu n'es plus le même que quand tu étais humain et je sais qu'en devenant un loup-garou ou un vampire, on est très contrôlé par nos instincts. On change rapidement, c'est normal. Les gens changent en permanence, surtout lorsqu'ils vivent des choses difficiles. Je suis vraiment différente de la femme que j'étais il y a simplement deux ans, je n'imagine pas sur une aussi longue période."

"Alors pourquoi ?" il insista.

"Je ne sais pas ce que les autres t'ont dit sur ma vie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de bonnes expériences avec les gens qui étaient supposés tenir à moi, m'aimer, me faire passer en premier ou simplement être là pour moi." dit Jasmine, son regard se voilant un peu à la pensée des Dursley particulièrement, mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, ça aurait été bien trop simple et facile à supporter. "Je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant de mon existence, vu le manque de contact si tu avais su ça aurait été clair, que tu ne souhaites pas avoir de rapport avec moi. Et c'était dans le cas où tu savais, j'ignorais ce que ma mère avait fait en apprenant qui était le père de son enfant, j'ignorais si tu savais qu'elle était une sorcière et j'ignorais si tu savais que tu pouvais avoir des enfants. Je ne savais même pas où te trouver, j'aurais pu chercher oui mais la situation en Angleterre était délicate, dans le cas où tu voulais me connaître, je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça. Et si j'avais choisi de ne pas écouter les rumeurs, il avait quand même été clair que quelqu'un était après toi, quelqu'un qui voulait ta mort, si j'avais été seule, les choses auraient différentes mais je souhaitais pas mettre mon fils encore plus en danger."

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Klaus, cherchant il ne savait quelle réponse dans les yeux de sa fille.

"Depuis que je sais que tu es mon père j'ai réfléchi à un grand nombre de chose, mais une chose dont j'avais toujours été sure c'était que je te rencontrerai un jour, au moins pour savoir si tu voulais une place dans ma vie ou si tu préfèrerais oublier mon existence. Je n'avais juste pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça..." dit Jasmine en faisant un signe de la main avant d'ajuster à nouveau la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Il ne faisait pas froid, c'était fin septembre uniquement et les températures étaient douces mais dû à son exposition aux Détraqueurs, elle était bien plus sensible au froid et le serait pendant un moment. Aucun sortilège et aucune potion ne pouvait vraiment lutter contre ça, il fallait tout simplement du temps. Elle avait toujours été sensible au froid à cause des Dursley mais là elle sentait que ça allait être plus marqué encore, heureusement elle avait l'argent pour acheter des vêtements chauds maintenant, ça ainsi que des couvertures et du chauffage bien sûr.

"L'homme que je croyais être mon père me traquait pour me tuer, il s'appelait Mikael et je l'ai tué peu avant que tes amis ne viennent me trouver." dit Klaus. "Je ne savais pas que tu existais, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre type de magie non plus et encore moins que je pouvais avoir des enfants. Je ne sais pas être père et je suis quelqu'un qui peut être cruel et meurtrier, je suis aussi possessif et j'aime avoir les choses sous mon contrôle. Ma famille, mes frères et ma sœur, sont poignardés et figés dans le temps parce qu'ils m'ont trahi et je ne supporte pas la trahison. Mais j'aimerai faire partie de ta vie, à toi et à mon petit-fils."

"J'aimerai ça aussi." dit doucement Jasmine. "Je ne suis pas non plus parfaite, loin de là même. Je suis aussi possessive, je peux être violente lorsqu'on s'en prend à ceux que j'aime, je suis méfiante parfois trop et une fois qu'on perd ma confiance c'est vraiment difficile de la regagner. Je peux aussi être emportée et impulsive, je me mets souvent dans des ennuis pas possible et le plus souvent sans même le vouloir ou le faire exprès. Je n'ai jamais eu de père et je ne suis pas sûre de comment me comporter avec toi, mais j'ai quand même envie d'essayer."

"J'ai jamais eu de fille alors je suppose qu'on est quitte à ce niveau là." sourit Klaus tout aussi hésitant mais déterminé néanmoins. "Je suis Niklaus Mikaelson, tu peux m'appeler Nik ou Klaus si tu ne te sens pas de m'appeler papa de suite, parce que je suis pas sûr de m'y faire de suite non plus."

"Je suis Jasmine Potter-Mikaelson, mes amis et ma famille m'appelle Jas à part pour George et Fred qui m'appellent Mina. Et je crois que j'aimerais t'appeler Nik au moins au début." acquiesça Jasmine.

"D'accord, tu comptes rester encore longtemps à regarder les étoiles où on peut rentrer et te faire manger quelque chose ?" demanda Klaus, gagnant un léger rire de la part de Jasmine.


	5. Repas de Minuit

**Bonjour, pardon, vraiment désolée pour le délai, mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci de votre patience, merci de lire cette fic, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout de la commenter. Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur ce qui se passe à Mystic Falls. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

kamilatcheikh : **Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et que j'ai réussi à garder Jasmine et Klaus tel que tu les imaginais alors. Mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire par contre. Et oui, leur relation ne va pas être évidente.**

.97 : **Bonjour, ne parlant pas espagnol je vais te répondre en français, mes excuses. Il faut mieux que j'évite de le faire, je crains les résultats... Merci ne tout cas de lire et d'avoir commenté, je ne pensais pas que j'avais des lecteurs aussi loin, ça fait plaisir. Désolée pour l'attente.**

htrjetj : **You're welcome, thank you too.**

laraferreira : **Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter too. Sorry for the wait.**

Guest : **Bonjour, je n'ai pas de problème pour t'envoyer un mail lorsque je publierai le prochain chapitre mais vu qu'il ne s'est pas affiché, ça risque d'être difficile. Pourquoi ne t'inscris-tu pas sur le site ?**

 **Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.**

Camila : **Contente que ça te plaise, désolée, voici la suite. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que ce que je l'aurai voulu pour écrire ce chapitre.**

Jasmine était à peine à l'intérieur, s'appuyant sur le bras de son ... père, que Kreature, son elfe de maison depuis la mort de Sirius, apparaissait devant elle, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Cependant elle voyait aussi l'inquiétude et l'affection dans ses grands yeux, derrière la contrariété, ce qui lui fit éprouver une légère pointe de culpabilité. Son elfe de maison avait déjà tant perdu, elle lui avait promis qu'elle ferait plus attention. Ce n'était certes pas sa faute cette fois, c'était le gouvernement, néanmoins il s'était clairement inquiété. Il avait eu peur de la perdre à son tour, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Aucun doute qu'il allait être surprotecteur pendant un temps, elle allait donc devoir être patiente, surtout vu qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

"Kreature s'est inquiété pour sa maîtresse. Mais est-ce que sa maîtresse s'en soucie ? Kreature voie sa maîtresse debout alors qu'elle devrait se reposer." râla Kreature. "Maîtresse doit prendre mieux soin d'elle, laisser Kreature faire son travail."

"Excuse moi Kreature, je ne souhaitais pas t'inquiéter." céda sans protester Jasmine, touchée par l'attitude protectrice de son elfe de maison.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis leur première rencontre, où Kreature avait totalement rejeté tout ceux qui étaient proches de Sirius, détestant son maître. Jasmine avait du prendre du recul vis à vis de ça avant de pouvoir réellement pardonner le fait que l'elfe était allé renseigner l'ennemi et avait participé à la machination entourant la mort de Sirius. Ça avait été plus simple qu'elle l'avait cru au début, les premiers temps après la mort de Sirius, elle avait eu envie de tuer Kreature, le blâmant, le détestant pour avoir participé, même de loin, à la mort d'un homme qui tenait à elle. Et qui représentait un espoir pour elle de pouvoir un jour être loin des Dursley, d'avoir une famille... Un faible espoir, elle n'y croyait déjà plus vraiment à l'époque, mais c'était resté un espoir. Jusqu'à la mort de son parrain.

Ce n'était pas en apprenant l'amour qu'il avait eu pour Regulus Black, ou le fait qu'il avait continué encore et encore à tenté de détruire un horcruxe qui lui avait permis d'accepter Kreature dans sa vie non. Avant de partir pour la chasse aux horcruxes, avant ses dix-sept ans, Jasmine avait été obligé de séjourner pour un temps à Privet Drive. Et après le départ de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, la sorcière aux cheveux rouges méchés de blonds et noirs était retournée s'asseoir dans le placard à balai qui avait été sa chambre pendant dix ans. Ça avait été à ce moment là qu'elle avait pu comprendre Kreature.

Si elle avait adoré Sirius, même s'il avait des défauts et qu'avec le temps elle pouvait voir qu'elle s'était attachée à lui sans y prêter attention, voulant désespérément un lien avec un adulte qui la ferait passer en premier pour une fois. Ce n'était pas arrivé...

Donc oui, elle avait adoré Sirius, mais il avait été horrible envers Kreature. L'elfe ayant été un rappel quotidien de sa famille de naissance, de Square Grimmauld, de l'enfer qu'il avait du traverser... Kreature n'avait pas eu le choix, étant forcé d'obéir à ses maîtres mais ça Sirius n'avait pas voulu y penser. Et l'elfe était devenu une sorte d'exutoire pour son parrain. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement violent, à part en le jetant hors d'une pièce, ce qui était déjà grave... Mais il avait été cruel en paroles.

Kreature s'était défendu. Tout comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été forcé de servir plus longtemps les Dursley. Et elle l'avait fait, s'arrangeant pour leur voler de petites quantités de nourritures et d'argent pour les jours où elle n'avait pas eu assez à manger et où elle était coincée dehors. Elle avait fait le minimum afin de ne pas être punie, mais guère plus. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu une possibilité de refuge, chez les Weasley, elle l'avait pris sans hésiter.

Elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de Dudley, mais pour Vernon, c'était une autre histoire, même chose pour Pétunia. Dudley avait été un imbécile, formé par ses parents pour devenir une petite brute. Il l'avait martyrisé oui, mais parce que ses parents l'y avaient encouragé.

Il n'était pas entièrement responsable. Tandis que Pétunia, elle avait voulu lui faire payer pour être jolie, pour ressembler à Lily, pour être une sorcière, pour être ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Vernon lui, il détestait ce qui était étrange, ce qui pouvait être effrayant et anormal. Consciemment Jasmine pouvait comprendre le point de vue. Mais en repensant à ce qu'il avait été capable de faire à un enfant... Non elle ne pouvait l'accepter ou le comprendre.

Elle aurait volontiers donné des informations pour leur nuire si on le lui avait demandé. Elle comprenait donc les raisons derrière les actions de Kreature, même si ça restait douloureux. Elle lui avait pardonné, l'elfe faisait partie intégrale de sa vie à présent et elle en était heureuse. Il avait vraiment changé depuis la révélation vis à vis du sort de Regulus et la destruction du pendentif, ce qui avait aidé honnêtement. S'il avait continué à les insulter en permanence, à chercher à leur nuire, alors elle aurait eu du mal pour vraiment tourner la page, néanmoins il ne s'était pas comporté ainsi. Ils avaient donc pu repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Une chose dont elle était sincèrement heureuse.

"La maîtresse de Kreature a faim ?" demanda l'elfe, observant attentivement Jasmine qui se laissait soutenir par son père.

Ce n'était pas évident pour elle, elle était très indépendante, particulièrement avec les étrangers. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter et même demander de l'aide à ses proches, les Dursley lui avaient appris à ne jamais demander quoique ce soit. A quoi ça aurait servi ? A se prendre une raclée de plus au pire ? Ou à être rejetée à nouveau ? Heureusement ses proches avaient été patients et compréhensifs, particulièrement ses meilleurs amis et les jumeaux. A présent elle était bien plus à l'aise de leur demander de l'aide, cependant son père était un inconnu malgré tout, un homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Néanmoins elle n'avait guère le choix, elle avait certes réussi à marcher jusqu'au balcon et à tenir debout sans trop de difficulté, mais elle était épuisée. Elle avait vraiment du mal à marcher maintenant, et il était le seul disponible.

Quoique sa magie semblait la pousser à lui faire confiance, de même que ses instincts, ce qui était étrange, parce qu'elle n'avait que rarement ressenti cela. Était-ce parce qu'il était son père ? Qu'elle était en partie vampire et qu'elle ressentait ce lien ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Sa magie ? Ou encore le fait que malgré tout ses efforts, elle souhaitait toujours être aimée et chérie par un parent ?

Elle l'ignorait et préférait ne pas examiner de trop près la situation et ses sentiments pour le moment, elle était encore épuisée et n'était pas au top de sa forme. Elle pourrait y penser plus tard. Et en parler avec Fred et George. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à s'appuyer sur eux, à puiser sa force avec eux et surtout à se laisser être vulnérable devant eux. Ça avait aidé qu'ils aient été amis longtemps avant de devenir une triade, elle ne se serait jamais senti aussi confortable sinon. Jasmine n'était pas idiote ou aveugle, elle savait très bien qu'elle était méfiante et paranoïaque, à raison vu les derniers événements. Elle savait que ce n'était pas toujours évident à gérer de vivre avec elle. Il lui fallait du temps avant de se sentir à l'aise avec quelqu'un, alors être vulnérable...

Les Dursley avaient bien réussi leur enseignement à ce niveau là, c'était dangereux d'être vulnérable. Elle avait très bien retenu cette leçon, trop bien peut-être, il avait fallu des années pour qu'elle se sente capable de l'être devant Ron et Hermione, même chose pour Neville. Les dortoirs, pour elle, avaient été une torture au début. Dormir dans la même pièce que d'autres personnes... Mais pourquoi ? Ne risquait-elle pas d'être attaquer durant la nuit ? Et si elle faisait du bruit, comment les autres filles réagiraient-elles ? Heureusement elle avait pu trouver une solution afin que les rideaux autour de son lit, ne laissent pas passer le son et ne puissent être ouvert que par elle. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu dormir là.

Fred et George avaient toujours été là pour elle, loyaux dès le premier jour. Pas parce qu'elle était Jasmine Potter, fille de James ou de Lily. Pas parce qu'elle était la Survivante. Pas parce qu'elle était la fille d'un ami des parents d'un autre. Non, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait fait le simple effort de les différencier, de s'excuser parce qu'elle avait confondu Fred avec George. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais elle s'était sentie horriblement coupable.

Ils étaient deux personnes différentes, elle le savait bien, c'était clair pour elle, alors l'idée qu'elle les ait confondu ainsi... Même si à l'époque elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu, elle ne l'avait pas toléré. Elle les avait donc beaucoup observé, cherchant les différences dans leurs apparences, dans leurs attitudes et dans leurs goûts. A présent l'idée même qu'ils étaient identiques lui paraissait étrange. Elle voyait tellement leurs différences qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient les confondre.

Ils avaient donc été présents dès le début dans sa vie et s'étaient rendus accessibles jusqu'à en devenir indispensables, ce qui avait été le but, elle le savait bien. Elle ignorait toujours comment ils avaient fait pour échapper à Serpentard, avec leurs ambitions, leurs capacités à s'attirer des ennuis et à s'en sortir, leurs capacités à utiliser toutes les ressources disponibles... Oui, c'était un mystère. Surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte leurs déterminations à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, par presque tout les moyens disponibles. Ils avaient de l'honneur et du courage, mais ce n'étaient pas ce qui était le plus apparent chez eux. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment important, le passé était ça, le passé. De plus les maisons de Poudlard ne comptaient plus depuis plusieurs années déjà.

"Jasmine." dit Klaus, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, les jumeaux et la ... cour qu'ils lui avaient faite, pour se reconcentrer sur le présent, à savoir la demande de Kreature.

"Je ne dirai pas non à un repas léger et chaud, s'il te plait Kreature. Un peu de soupe peut-être." elle répondit, allant s'asseoir sur une des chaises autour d'une table, installée dans la chambre, qui était vraiment immense. Cette maison semblait être plus comme un manoir en réalité. Bien plus que l'ancienne maison des Black. "Merci."

"Ce n'était rien." répondit Klaus en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

"Est-ce que le père de la maîtresse de Kreature veut quelque chose ?" demanda Kreature, ayant observé l'attitude de sa maîtresse avant de poser la question. L'elfe était après tout fanatiquement loyal à Jasmine. Sa voix n'avait renfermé qu'un petit peu de réticence, il avait vraiment fait des progrès. Après tout même si Klaus était un Vampire Originel, ou plutôt un hybride, il était donc une créature classée 'noire' par le gouvernement anglais, et via ça, il avait l'approbation de l'elfe. Mais à la base Klaus avait été un moldu, et Kreature n'avait pas changé à ce point là.

"Non merci." répondit Klaus après un temps d'arrêt. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la question, encore moins avec la manière avec laquelle Kreature avait choisi de l'appeler. Il manquait d'expérience à être référé comme un père, c'était une évidence.

"Kreature, comment va Teddy ?" demanda Jasmine qui n'avait eu de cesse de se poser la question depuis le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait souhaité s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve avant de demander et puis son père était venu et ils avaient eu des choses à dire, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Le jeune maître dort avec Miss Andy. Il était inquiet pour vous, ça Kreature le sait, mais vos rouquins et Miss Andy ont bien pris soin de lui. Il est resté à vos côtés durant le trajet." répondit l'elfe de maison. "La maîtresse de Kreature veut-elle que Kreature aille chercher le jeune maître ?"

"Non merci, que Teddy dorme, je le verrai plus tard." nia Jasmine, qui de toute façon était toujours épuisée, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle resterait debout encore très longtemps. Un repas chaud lui ferait du bien en revanche et après elle dormirait quelques heures de plus.

Elle avait envie de serrer son fils adoptif dans ses bras, de le serrer afin de savoir qu'il allait véritablement bien, qu'il était sain et sauf. Néanmoins il dormait, si elle le réveillait alors il serait excité en la voyant. Voulant lui parler, voulant jouer, même s'il faisait toujours nuit noire. Et là, elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour distraire son fils. Elle manquait cruellement d'énergie, alors autant reprendre des forces et elle passerait les prochains jours avec lui.

De plus elle savait que Kreature était tout aussi loyal à Teddy qu'il ne l'était envers elle, si l'elfe lui disait que Teddy allait bien, alors elle lui faisait confiance. Kreature aurait parlé s'il y avait un soucis, outre le fait que la séparation avait été pénible pour son petit loup. Que le métamorphomage se repose, elle ferait de même rapidement de toute façon.

"Comme maîtresse le désire." répondit Kreature en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

"Il semble... loyal." commenta Klaus, il avait rencontré l'elfe de maison alors qu'ils organisaient l'attaque sur la prison. L'elfe l'avait regardé un moment avant de s'incliner, de manière plus ou moins respectueuse, pour reprendre ensuite son chemin. A savoir prendre des instructions afin d'aider au mieux l'équipe qui allait sauver sa maîtresse. Il aurait voulu y aller avec eux, l'avait même demandé, mais au final il était resté en arrière, avec l'enfant. Klaus n'avait jamais pensé que l'être puisse être dangereux, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait vu avec un couteau aiguisé dans les mains lorsqu'il avait voulu se joindre à l'équipe qui se rendait à Azkaban. Même après avoir cédé, l'elfe de maison ne s'était pas débarrassé du couteau, non il l'avait simplement attaché à sa ceinture. Avant de se poster auprès de l'enfant.

"Il l'est. Les elfes de maison sont des êtres extrêmement puissants, quoiqu'en disent les sorciers d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils ont un bon lien avec la famille avec qui ils sont liés, leur force est alors décuplée. Mieux on les traite, plus ils ont loyaux et puissants en somme." acquiesça Jasmine. "Kreature m'est loyal, je le traite avec respect et même affection. Il est un membre de ma famille, aussi étrange puisse t'il être. Ce n'est pas comme si on était normaux de toute façon."

Elle avait tenu à se renseigner sur les elfes de maison après la guerre, n'aimant pas particulièrement l'idée qu'un peuple entier soit réduit en esclavage sans que personne ne sourcille, alors elle avait parlé aux elfes. Voulant les comprendre. C'était là qu'elle avait appris que les choses n'étaient vraiment pas noires ou blanches, que les elfes dépendaient de l'énergie des sorciers à qui ils étaient liés. Ce qui rendait Dobby encore plus extraordinaire. Et expliquait peut-être sa folie... Quoiqu'il avait été comme ça avant même qu'elle ne réussisse à le libérer des Malefoy donc ...

"Non, je dois bien le concéder." reconnut Klaus avec un léger rire. "Tes amis sont tout aussi loyaux cela dit."

"Je le suis en retour. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses, surtout des difficiles au fil des ans. Cela crée des liens spéciaux." dit Jasmine, croisant le regard de son père avec une certaine hésitation.

"La guerre ?" questionna tout aussi hésitant Klaus, il en avait entendu parler bien sûr, en passant plusieurs jours en la compagnie des amis de sa famille. Sans compter ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux, bien sûr il avait surtout eu accès aux journaux... traditionnel, néanmoins lors de ces quelques jours dans l'appartement des jeunes. Et bien il avait pu lire un peu, quoique c'était surtout ce qu'il avait entendu qui l'avait aidé à avoir une vue plus complète de la situation.

Les murmures lorsque la nuit tombait, que les souvenirs rattrapaient les sorciers et sorcières dans leurs rêves et cauchemars. Des conversations chuchotées. Des commentaires...

Klaus avait plus d'un millénaire d'existence, un millénaire qu'il avait plus ou moins passé à fuir son beau-père. Il en était devenu particulièrement observateur, ainsi qu'un peu paranoïaque, dans un territoire étranger, entouré d'inconnu... Il était resté très attentif. Il avait beau les croire concernant sa fille, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il leur faisait confiance. Et certainement pas qu'il allait baisser sa garde. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient rien fait contre lui, c'était un plus.

"Oui." confirma Jasmine, qui s'était tournée vers lui à la mention de la guerre.

"Ils n'ont pas donné beaucoup de détails." dit Klaus, espérant justement en glaner d'avantage.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Un homme voulait pouvoir et contrôle sur notre communauté. Quitte à tuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Y compris les enfants, et ce quelque soit leur âge." répondit Jasmine, affectant un air détaché, et haussant les épaules. Voyant l'air mal à l'aise de son ... père, elle poursuivit. "Je me suis renseignée sur toi et ta réputation, je sais que tu ne t'en es jamais pris à des enfants ou des femmes enceintes. Voldemort l'a fait, sans hésitation et regret. Si tu avais ce genre de passé, d'actions derrière toi, je n'aurai même pas envisagé de construire une relation avec toi. J'ai changé depuis mon entrée dans le monde sorcier, depuis ma vision plus ou moins noire et blanche du monde. J'ai vingt-deux ans, je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai tué, j'ai été torturé, j'ai souffert et j'ai causé mon lot de souffrance. Je sais que la vie n'est pas simple, il n'y a pas les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre. Non c'est bien plus compliqué que ça... Mais aujourd'hui on est vivant, la guerre est finie, et c'est ça le plus important."

"Tu regrettes ? De t'être battu pour le camp que tu as choisi, plutôt que de partir avant, ou de chercher à rester neutre ? Après tout les sorciers, en dehors de ton groupe d'ami, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très intelligent ou avec du bon sens." demanda intrigué Klaus, précisant en voyant l'air confus de sa ... fille.

"Non. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, bien sûr ça aurait plus simple et agréable si la majorité des sorciers anglais, étaient dotés d'un peu de bon sens. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les mangemorts et certains auraient pu être bien plus capable. Bien sûr ça aurait encore plus aidé si le gouvernement et Dumbledore n'avaient pas choisi de donner une simple tape sur les doigts à la plupart des mangemorts mais bon..." soupira Jasmine. "De plus Voldemort ne m'aurait jamais laissé vivre tranquillement, pas alors que je représentais une menace pour lui. Même chose pour mes proches. Il devait donc être tué. C'était une question de survie et de sécurité pour les miens."

"Je peux comprendre." acquiesça songeur Klaus.

Kreature revint avec le repas de Jasmine, elle le remercia avant de commencer sa soupe aux oignons. Un de ses plats préférés et exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle restait glacée après avoir été forcé de rester en présence des détraqueurs, il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre. Sirius n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de la sensation, mais il y était resté bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Et il n'avait pas vraiment pris soin de lui ensuite, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que la même chose ne se répéterait pas pour elle. Rassuré que sa maîtresse allait en effet manger, Kreature disparut pour aller dans son antre, il s'était installé son espace au grenier, là où l'Hybride lui avait dit qu'il pouvait.

Le regard de Jasmine tomba sur les jumeaux, installés sur des chaises, les positions qu'ils avaient pris n'avaient pas l'air confortables. Elle ne put empêcher la vague d'amour qui l'envahit tandis qu'elle regardait les deux hommes. Si elle pouvait continuer à se battre encore aujourd'hui, si elle pouvait toujours sourire, c'était en grande partie grâce à eux. Teddy avait joué un rôle important bien sûr, néanmoins les choses auraient été très différentes sans les deux hommes.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans son esprit, qu'elle ne serait pas aussi bien sans les jumeaux. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles entre eux trois. Elle ne leur avait pas rendu les choses faciles, c'était clair. Eux ils avaient su ce qu'ils voulaient, elle, mais de son côté elle avait été plus hésitante. Pour tout un tas de raison. Des raisons valides quoiqu'ils puissent en dire lorsqu'ils la taquinaient.

Il y avait bien sûr le fait qu'elle avait du mal à accepter qu'on pouvait l'aimer. C'était déjà difficile à croire lorsqu'on parlait de ses amis, alors un amoureux ? Deux en plus ? Non, ça avait été impensable pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été voulu, pas au point de passer en premier c'était clair, alors qu'eux deux souhaitaient avoir une vie avec elle... C'était impossible.

Les Dursley avaient laissé une grande trace avec tout leurs discours comme quoi elle était indésirable, que personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Qu'elle ne devrait pas vivre, qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Elle avait fait du chemin depuis, elle avait tout fait pour surpasser ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux, mais il restait des blessures. Fred et George avaient toujours été sincères envers elle, ce qui avait aidé à la longue, néanmoins les choses n'avaient pas été aisé.

Surtout vu que la situation n'était pas vraiment normale. Les triades n'étaient pas vraiment une chose habituelle dans le monde moldu, elle n'en avait jamais croisé en tout cas. Cependant les choses étaient un peu différentes dans le monde sorcier, ils étaient plus libres concernant leur sexualité et les relations entre les gens. Qu'ils soient ou non du même sexe. Il y avait du racisme selon le sang mais pas les préférences sexuelles, c'était déjà ça...

Jasmine avait certes tout fait pour repousser tout ce que les Dursley lui avaient 'inculqué', particulièrement leur vue sur la normalité... Elle ne les comprenait pas non plus pour être honnête, en quoi leur comportement était normal ? Même si on oubliait la manière dont ils la traitaient, ils n'étaient pas vraiment normaux. Et elle ne parlait pas uniquement des problèmes de poids de la famille...

Enfin bon, passons. Elle avait certes tout fait pour oublier ce qu'ils disaient, mais il y avait une part d'elle qui craignait d'être rejetée si elle ne se comportait pas normalement. Comme en choisissant un seul partenaire. Pas deux. Ses amis pourraient-ils accepter une telle chose ?

Et puis être proche d'elle pouvait être dangereux, surtout à l'époque où ils l'avaient approché. Voldemort cherchait à la tuer et à la faire souffrir après tout, et il avait déjà utilisé des gens pour cela. Comme Sirius qui s'était fait tué à cause d'elle...

Néanmoins Fred et George avaient été têtu, et peu à peu elle avait senti ses murs fondre face à eux, jusqu'au point où elle ne voulait tout simplement plus vivre sans eux.

"Vous êtes proches tout les trois ?" demanda Klaus, elle se tourna vers lui, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle les fixait comme ça, elle en avait même oublié la présence de son père. Père qui semblait être contrarié, et Jasmine était presque sûre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait ignoré, mais plus dû à la raison de sa distraction. Les vampires tout comme les lycanthropes pouvaient être extrêmement possessifs des membres de leur clan ou de leur meute. Il était même dangereux de s'approcher des enfants d'un vampire. Elle refusait catégoriquement de perdre ses compagnons à cause du côté possessif de son père. Encore moins un père qui venait juste d'arriver dans sa vie, tandis qu'ils en faisaient parti depuis des années.

Elle pouvait être tout aussi possessive et protectrice si nécessaire. Ils étaient à elle. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait les gênes de son père dans son sang, et depuis ses vingt-et-un ans, le côté vampire en elle qui s'était activé.

Elle n'était pas une vampire à part entière, cela n'arriverait que si elle était tuée et qu'elle buvait du sang ensuite, ou lorsqu'elle arriverait à ses vingt-cinq ans. Néanmoins elle avait des traits, ses réflexes étaient un peu plus forts, ses émotions un peu plus intenses et elle devait boire un peu de sang. Comme un petit verre de sang par semaine. Elle en prendrait plus tard, ça devrait l'aider à se remettre d'Azkaban.

Néanmoins, outre le fait qu'elle s'attachait de toutes ses forces à ceux qu'elle aimait, son côté vampire accentuait cela encore plus. Elle ne le laisserait donc pas les séparer. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa fille était avec deux hommes.

"On est ensemble." répondit Jasmine, une pointe de fer dans la voix. "Ça fait sept ans, on parle d'avenir ensemble."

"Je vois..." répondit Klaus, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Le père et la fille s'observèrent un moment ainsi, se défiant du regard presque, se jaugeant. Les choses étaient fragiles entre eux, même s'ils voulaient tout les deux le lien qui existait, ils connaissaient tout les deux la trahison, ils avaient eu des vies difficiles. C'était clair et ça pourrait aider à les rapprocher. Ou les séparer d'avantage.

"J'ai l'habitude de tuer les hommes qui pensent mériter ma sœur." commenta Klaus après un moment.

"Heureusement que je ne suis pas ta sœur alors." contra Jasmine. "Parce qu'ils sont non négociables."

"Je n'aime pas ça, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix." soupira Klaus.

Il avait envie de les tuer, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'ils tenaient un peu trop à sa fille, néanmoins il avait choisi d'attendre, d'observer. Espérant vraiment que le lien était à sens unique entre sa fille et les deux rouquins. Personne ne méritait de toucher son enfant. Cependant il reconnaissait l'émotion dans les yeux de Jasmine, elle ne changerait pas d'idée, elle ne le laisserait pas entrer dans sa vie s'il choisissait de tuer les deux rouquins. Pas alors qu'elle les aimait, que ça durait depuis un moment.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Ce n'était pas comme pour Rebekeh, où ils avaient une longue histoire tout les deux, sa sœur pouvait se laisser emporter par ses émotions mais elle finissait toujours par le choisir. Non, là c'était différent avec Jasmine. Elle ne le connaissait pas et si elle devait faire un choix, ce ne serait pas lui...

Ça faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils la connaissaient depuis un moment et c'était réciproque.

Il pouvait leur donner une chance, il allait les observer et à la moindre erreur il les tuerait. Il avait toléré la relation entre Stefan et Rebekah, il pouvait bien tolérer la relation entre eux trois... Enfin il l'espérait.

"Non." confirma Jasmine, avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

"Tu devrais te coucher." commenta Klaus, constatant qu'elle avait fini sa soupe.

"Probablement oui." acquiesça Jasmine en se levant, acceptant volontiers l'aide de son père. "On pourra parler d'avantage demain, apprendre à se connaître..."

"J'aimerai ça." acquiesça Klaus. "Bonne nuit." il lui dit, avant de l'embrasser sur le front rapidement.

"Bonne nuit." répondit Jasmine en s'allongeant sur le lit, observant son père tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

Oui, ils parleraient demain.


End file.
